A Rather Mello Feeling
by yafandi
Summary: Mello finds a boy named Matt in the place he least expected. However, after having experienced a weird sensation he decides to know more about the boy with red hair. This action soon makes them the best of friends but how will Mello react to Matt's deepest and darkest secret. (Rating may change)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mello or Matt therefore I do not own Death Note**

* * *

Chapter 1

▸ _For Every Action There Is An Equal and Opposite Reaction◂_

 **{** Matt's P.O.V **}**

There he stood in the middle of the room with nothing to reach his ears except for the sound of his racing heart. Many minutes passed yet all he could do was to stand still. Blood, the same colour as his crimson hair, stained his hands and clothes causing him to feel nauseous from the odor.

' _You're a murderer Mail,'_ taunted the voice in his head over and over again. Ever so slowly, Mail began shaking his head. The knife in his hand fell to the floor as he sat on the ground in front of his stepfather. He had stabbed him until his soul left his cold body.

"'No," Mail whispered. "No, no, no. This can't be."

Suddenly a thought hit him hard. 'They'll take me to jail. They'll find me and take me to jail,' he thought. 'Exactly where you belong,' the voice told him. Mail began sobbing, the tears rolling down to mix with the blood splattered all over him.

As if answering his thought, he heard a police siren in the distance. It probably was his imagination but it was enough to cause him to get to his feet and quickly look around.

'I need to get out of here.' He grabbed the knife and ran to his room to get dressed. He also filled up his bag with things he might need. Mail had no idea where he was going to go but he had to leave before his mother came back. As he cleaned the blood off of himself, he shoved clothes into a bag. He rushed to be quick as she would be back anytime soon.

Mail ran outside. He turned into many different roads and alleys and never stopped. He couldn't. How could he when the voice in his head kept repeating the words he dreaded the most. 'They'll take you where you belong you vicious murderer.'

Of course, as with anything in life, there was a story behind his actions. He did not abruptly decide to take his stepfather's life with the knife. No, it was nothing of that sort. Not at all.

It was the years before that moment that caused Mail to commit this awful crime.

As Mail dashed along the streets of Winchester, he began to recall all the memories in his previous years. His days with his biological father and mother were so pleasant and peaceful that to him the memories seemed like a dream. That was all until his father passed away in a terrible car accident. That is when all the happiness he ever felt was drained from his mind and his world turned upside down never to return as it was. His mother later met Mail's greatest nightmare; a man named James. He was in love with his mother ever since she was in highschool but never got the chance to confess his feelings until after Mail's father was out of the picture. As you can imagine, James was filled with deep hatred for Mail as he was almost a copy of his deceased father that stole away his love. James was a mad man who got aggressive to anyone he thought would take away the attention he received from Rose including her son. Therefore, whenever he was alone with him, he would abuse him. Mail's mother was oblivious to all that happened between them as James threatened poor young Mail that even the thought of opening his mouth made him panic. Although Mail was no longer a young child at the age of 13, he still couldn't let anyone find out from the trauma he got as he aged. However, this day James got drunk and wouldn't stop the abuse. Usually it only lasted for a few hours and all Mail would get was harsh words after getting beat up. He did not expect him to start running after until he finally cornered him and started whip him and to strip him bare. It was all a complete shock to Mail as he constantly begged him to stop and get sober but he didn't and raped him. Then it all happened in a blur. Mail ran into the kitchen, grabbed a knife and charged at his stepfather continuously jabbing the knife into his body.

His breath began to pick up speed and get heavier as he recalled what just happened less than thirty minutes ago. He had to stop to regain control on his body and calm down so he entered a narrow, dark, empty alley. Dragging his feet across he slid down behind the garbage bin and closed his eyes. "Oh God, what have I got myself into," whispered Mail.

* * *

A.N Hello! That was the end of the first chapter. The next one will be up hopefully sometime this week. This is my first fanfiction so I hope it wasn't bad. Please feel free to tell me your thoughts on this story. ? Also the title for this story will most likely change but because I cannot come up with one now it will be called A Rather Mello Feeling. Maybe I'll keep it, maybe not. ┐(´-｀)┌


End file.
